Of Paradise and Goblins
by Lenarian
Summary: Two Jareth-obbsessed fangirls end up in the Labby, chaos ensues. Hopefully better then it sounds! R&R if you will. Rating for later chappies.
1. Chapter 1 Wish

**Authoresses Note: Yeah, woohooo, A Labyrinth fanfiction! I finally decided to use my ideas and parts from a role play me and two friends did. Although I should probably be writing my Hellsing and Slayers fictions.. O.o;;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Labyrinth, or anything created by Jim Henson. I do however own myself and...Well actually no I don't own my two buds. Some of you may know them as PeachyGurl31 and Javolinconquest! And..I WILL OWN JARETH SOME DAY!**

It was yet another hot and somewhat dry summer day. The birds usually would have been singing of nests and soaring across the open sky, but today they did not. In fact it was so hot out, that all the animals and population of the earth seemed to have fled from the heat. The world was left eerily quite.

This however, did not effect the high maniacal giggling coming from an small town house, in a spacey living room. The ones creating the rather insane laughter were two teenage girls, both seeming to be thirteen.

They were sprawled out over a mountain of pillows, fans on full blast beside each girl. The giggling stopped momentarily as the girls gasped for some stale, dry air. The girl who seemed to be _flirting_ with her fan, grinned over to her friend.

She had wavy red-brown hair about an inch past her shoulders, curling right at the tip. Her eyes were a deep brown and showed her current emotion, happiness. She spoke to her friend, her voice was slightly deep, but had a strong female tone to it. "So Brittney, do you really think it's a sock?" At this her grin grew several times larger.

Brittney blushed furiously but smiled back none the less. Her hair was a little longer than her flirting-with-a-fan friend and a much darker brown. Brittney's eyes were also a little darker than her friends. "Well Caitlin," she started, her voice is a little higher than Caitlin's, "I wouldn't say a sock to be exact...Infact probably the exact OPOSITE!"

Caitlin forgot about her fan and burst into another helpless round of laughter, Brittney followed suit. After a few moments of giggling, both girls started to realize the heat. Caitlin sighed, running a hand through her hair. "So, Britt, Whatcha wanna do now? I think we've lived up the joke of Jareths _you-know-what!_"

Brittney nodded in reply, but was staring intently out the window. "You know I think I can SEE the heat waves out there..It's so hot and so BORING!" Sighing, Caitlin changed position and flopped down on the pillows, "You know, we could always wish ourselves away again."

"Yeah, but it never works..." Brittney shrugged as she replied, both obviously _thrilled_ with the idea of another wish-away let down. Grinning Caitlin spawned an idea, "We can wish each other away at the same time! I mean, Jareth can't ignore our wishes forever!"

Brittney looked slightly worried, biting her lip she gave Caitlin her nervous reply of, "O-okay..." They started at the same time, each being intent on one thing. "I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now!" Echoed from Brittney's and Caitlin's mouths.

In that moment the sun was blotted out, the lights flickered off. Caitlin let out a slight scream. "What the hell was that! Britt, you okay!" Brittney firmly gripped Caitlin's arm, her voice dripping with a sudden fear. "Yeah, I'm fine, but do you really think that was a coincidence?"

Caitlin's mouth opened and closed a few times as the sound of boots against linoleum reached the girls ears. "Oh my _God..._"

**Authoresses Note: Yay, uhm a short chapter one! It's kind of like a prologue I guess? Don't worry tomorrows chapter will be much longer I think...**

**Hope I get some yummy reviews-Smiles and bows- Leave a contribution in the little review bin!**


	2. Chapter 2 Her fault & Flashbacks

**Authoresses Notes: Oh the joy, chapter two! I promise it'll be longer than the last one! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Labyrinth, or anything of Jim Henson's creations! Don't sue me, it'd be a waste of time!**

Caitlin let out a low growl as she gritted her teeth, continuing the climb for freedom. It had only been an hour since her and Brittney were thrown into the Labyrinth and Caitlin was already lost and separated from her, plus she was already wounded.

"This is..not...fair!" She muttered, grasping the large gash in her left arm. She stopped climbing momentarily, blinking back a few tears. A sob escaped her throat as she pushed on, determination in her eyes. Caitlin was current scaling the wall in Firey's forest, which is by far not an easy task.

Reaching the top of the wall, she sat down letting her legs dangle over the edge. A small sigh escaped Caitlin's lips, she should have never thought up the idea of wishing Brittney away. "Damned, it's my fault isn't it?" She said quietly.

(Ker-flashback!)

_There he stood, in all his kingly glory. Brittney looked shocked, well beyond that. "You're him aren't you? You're the goblin king!" The words came from Brittney's mouth like silk, it was just a sudden spur of the moment thing. A grin highlighted Jareths handsome face, "Indeed I am.." _

_Caitlin mentally slapped herself, nudging Brittney in the ribs. "Brittney, you're stealing the lines right out of Sarah's mouth..." Brittney quickly shut it, but slowly started talking again. "If it's all the same, don't take us away. It was an accident!" Jareth merely sneered at this, he got this comment far to often. "What's said is said.."_

_Caitlin stared Jareth down, eyes holding defiance. "So all we have to do is run your excuse of a Labyrinth, correct?" Brittney almost fell at hearing her friends sharp, angry reply. Jareth looked PISSED at that comment, but it was quickly replaces with one of his cocky smirks. _

_In a flash of glitter and then darkness, the girls found themselves standing on the hill in front of the infamous maze. Jareth's voice echoed around them, "You have thirteen hours in which to defeat the Labyrinth, Or you BOTH become one of us forever. Such a pity." _

_Brittney bit her lower lip and looked around nervously before taking a few steps forward. The ground seemed to open up and swallow her; she screamed while she fell. In those few seconds Caitlin had gone from angry to shocked. "B-brittney! What the hell! We're not even IN the Labyrinth yet, for Gods sake!"_

_Brittney fell for quite a long period of time, before she ended up in a dark room. She was trapped in a obulettie! (Or however you spell it o.o)_

(Ker-un-flashback)

A small, menacing sounding noise came from Caitlin's left, it was no more than a whisper. "What the...Is anyone there!" She cried out, panic rising in her voice. A small 'Geh-Cha!' noise was her only answer. Turning around, her back now facing my ledge she just climbed, was a horrifying little creature. Bright red eyes, long claws and black ragged fur. It spoke again, "Nya-cha?"

Caitlin bit her lip and moved forward, placing a hand on its head. "You're not going to kill me or anything, are you?" The little thing shook it's head and began to purr, moving closer to Caitlin. "A-actually you seem pretty nice..My first friend in this place, set aside Brittney!" Grabbing the little thing into a hug, she felt comforted. "Geh-cha" It purred out. Caitlin smiled again, "I think I'll call you Geh Cha!"

Meanwhile, in a certain black hole Brittney sat, practically crying in fear. A young womans voice made her lift her head. "Are you ok?" It asked, "You fell pretty hard!" A light flickered on and Brittney saw none other than Sarah! "S-Sarah?" Brittney mumbled out, "What are you doing here? Didn't you already beat the Labyrinth?"

Sarah gave a weak half smile, trying to cover up the slight sadness in her voice. "How do you know my name? Oh well, anyway the reason I'm back, well you've met Jareth, and he tricked me into coming back here.." Brittney nodded knowingly, and the two continues there conversation unaware someone was watching.

Jareth sat on his throne looking royally annoyed. An ugly little goblin ran up to him, "Sire, Sire! About the girl!" Jareth glared at the little thing, "Which girl? There are currently TWO running my Labyrinth, and Sarah who escaped while I was telling those bloody girls what to do!"

The goblin pondered for a moment, "The girl who defeated your Labyrinth and forgot about you!" Jareth put his head in his hands, "What about her..?" "Well Sire, she's with the other girl in the oubliette!"

**Authoresses Notes: Wow, another short chapter, I'm sorry everyone! X.x It's also late, I said it'd be done tomorrow, sorry about that too! Ehehe. Chapter 3 should be tomorrow or the next day! Leave a little contribution in the review bin please! **


End file.
